Nowadays, about 20% of electrical energy produced in the world is consumed during the process of grinding of different substances. Development of nanotechnologies stimulates growth of such tendency and, at the same time, requires more energy-saving solutions. Use of GMK-reactor (named after the instant inventors: Galaka—Matvienko—Kozlovskyi) allows receiving nano-sized particles from different types of materials by means of simple method of grinding with substantial energy saving (from 7 to 60%) per one produced unit.
There are known various machines used for the above mentioned purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,069 teaches “Method and apparatus for obtaining a state of cavitation, emulsification and mixing wherein materials are subjected to a band of ultrasonic frequencies which are gradually shifted downwardly to cause bubbles in the material to grow and then applying a second set of ultrasonic frequencies but of a much lower frequency and of a higher intensity than the first ultrasonic frequencies for causing the bubbles to expand to a size such that catastrophic collapse takes place. The low-frequency ultrasound is also varied in frequency so as to cause the bubbles to collapse and implode. In this case, the lower frequency is caused to increase in frequency by periodically sweeping the lower frequency upward. The method and apparatus provide improved cavitation, emulsification and mixing of substances as, for example, water-in-oil.”